Durch seine eigene Hand
by Esta
Summary: Eine Geschichte, die nicht ganz harmlos begann und furchtbar endet! Severus Snape findet sein Glück, um es für immer zu verlieren, als Voldemort sein grausames Urteil fällt. Und am Ende sieht er SIE... (COMPLETE!)
1. Das geheime Treffen

Durch seine eigene Hand  
  
Snape nahm die einzelnen Fläschchen aus dem Regal. Es war eine einfache Rezeptur. Doch würde er dieses Getränk zu sich nehmen, gebe es kein Zurück mehr. Dieses Gift war absolut tödlich. Es würde diesen unendlichen Schmerz ein für alle Mal beenden. Endlich. endlich würde er Ruhe finden. Snape nahm das große leere Flakon und begann damit die einzelnen Flüssigkeiten hinein zu geben. Seine Hände zitterten und fast hätte er zu viel vom Fingerhutkonzentrat hinzu gegeben. Schließlich war es soweit, Snape schüttelte die Flasche, damit sich alle Zutaten gut miteinander vermengten. Noch immer zitterten seine Hände vor Nervosität. Vorsichtig hob Snape das Flakon und betrachtete die gelbe Flüssigkeit im Licht der einzelnen Kerze. Der Schein des Feuers tauchte Snapes Gesicht in eine seltsame Farbe. Noch zögerte er, noch. Dann ergriff er kurz entschlossen den silbernen Pokal, der auf dem Schreibtisch stand und goss ihn voll. Sollte er? Snapes Lippen bebten als er das Gefäß ansetzte.und dann sah er sie. Ihr wunderschönes Lächeln, ihre sanften Augen. Die angst, die sein Herz so fest umklammert gehalten hatte, wich von ihm. Bald würde er bei ihr sein, bald würde er sie wieder in seine Arme schließen. Snape leerte den Pokal mit einem Zug. Kalt lief die Flüssigkeit seine Kehle herab. Dann wartete er. Doch zunächst geschah nichts. Snape stöhnte auf, als ein stechender Schmerz ihm die Luft nahm. Der Pokal, den er noch immer in seiner rechten Hand hielt, fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Snape rang nach Luft, aber etwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, hinderte ihn am Atem, immer fester schloss sich der griff um seinen Hals. Snape sackte in die Knie und fasste sich entsetzt an den Hals. Mit Schmerz verzehrtem Gesicht fiel er rücklings auf den kalten Steinfußboden. Doch die Kälte des Bodens war nichts gegen das Eis, das sich in seinem Körper auszubreiten begann und ihn heftig schüttelte. Severus Snape stöhnte auf und plötzlich konnte er wieder atmen. Wie ein Fisch hechelte er nach Luft. Sein Herz raste und er Snape glaubte es würde gleich zerspringen. Nur sehr langsam gelang es ihm sich wieder zu beruhigen. Mit der rechten Hand wischte Snape sich die Tränen und den Angstschweiß aus dem Gesicht, dann versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Doch seine Glieder gehorchten ihm nicht mehr, schwer fiel er wieder zurück.das Gift begann seine Wirkung zu zeigen. Snape spürte, dass seine Haut vor Fieber zu glühen begann. Plötzlich schien die Kälte des Bodens angenehm und einladend und immer wieder strich er mit seinen Handflächen über die raue Oberfläche der Steine. Wie lange würde es dauern? Severus Snape spürte, dass es ihm immer schwerer fiel die Augen offen zu halten und sein Blick begann zu schwimmen. In Gedanken trat er eine Reise an. Zurück in eine bessere Zeit. Zwei Monate war es her.  
  
.Er hatte sie während seiner Spionagetätigkeit beim Dunklen Lord getroffen. Sie war eine der Neuen. Schon ihre Eltern hatten zu den engsten Anhängern Voldemorts gehört und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie gleich nach ihrem Schulabschluss in seine Kreise aufgenommen worden war. Ihr Name war Elena. Nach ihrem Nachnamen hatte Snape nie gefragt, doch war er sicher, dass sie ihn auch nicht verraten hätte. In jenen Kreisen gab niemand gerne seine Identität Preis, keiner vertraute dem anderen. Schließlich bestand immer die Gefahr, dass einer abfällig wurde. Elena stand allein in einer dunklen Ecke, als Snape den Raum betrat. Sie war klein und zierlich und noch sehr jung. Vielleicht 22 Jahre. Der schein des Kaminfeuers spiegelte sich auf ihrem blassen Gesicht. Ihre Feuerroten Haare standen in starkem Kontrast zu ihren smaragdgrünen Augen. Das enge Samtkleid, das sie an jenem Abend trug, hatte die gleiche Farbe wie ihre leuchtenden Augen. Snape konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Das Kleid umspielte ihre zarte Figur und . Snape war sofort gefangen genommen von ihrem Anblick. Schließlich war sie zu dem Grund geworden warum er immer wieder zu den Treffen kam, warum er die Qualen ein ums andere Mal erduldete. Er hatte es schnell gemerkt: Sie gehörte nicht hier her. Wie Snape in seinen Jugendjahren war sie von ihren Eltern dazu gedrängt worden, sich dem Dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Doch sie war von so zartem Gemüt, sie war nicht geschaffen für diese Grausamkeiten.  
  
Zwei Todesser hatten den Mann herein geschleppt. "Sehr schön", zischelte Voldemort, als der Mann vor ihm auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Die Todesser standen im Kreis um die beiden herum und beobachteten den Dunklen Lord und sein vor Angst zitterndes Opfer. Er war in die Falle geraten und wie ein ängstliches Kaninchen hockte er vor dem Jäger. Elena stand neben Snape und beobachtete angespannt die Szene. Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den wimmernden Mann. "Bitte.nicht.bitte." Doch Voldemort lachte bloß hämisch. "CRUCIO!". Der Mann begann sich unter dem Zauber zu winden und stöhnte, immer heftiger und lauter, bis sein Stöhnen in einem Schrei explodierte. Elenas Augen begannen sich zu weiten und sie fing an verdächtig zu schwanken. Vermutlich wäre sie zusammen gebrochen, hätte Snape nicht in diesem Moment ihren Arm erfasst. Snape spürte ihre innere Qual und fühlte, dass sie kein größeres Bedürfnis kannte, als sich abzuwenden. "Sieh hin, Elena! Wenn du jetzt weg siehst, wird er sich einen spaß daraus machen dir eine Lektion zu erteilen", flüsterte Snape in der Hoffnung, dass Voldemort es nicht bemerken würde. Elena atmete schwer während sie versuchte ihre Fassung zurück zu erlangen. Mit funkelnden Augen drehte sich Voldemort zu ihr um und sah sie eindringlich an. Er hatte ihre Unsicherheit und ihre Angst instinktiv gespürt. "TÖTE IHN!" Elena schluchzte auf. Mit zitternden Händen griff sie unter ihren schwarzen Umhang und zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. Langsam und am ganzen Körper bebend richtete sie ihren Stab auf den am Boden kauernden, jämmerlich wimmernden Mann. Fast fiel Elena der Stab aus der Hand, so wurde sie von Angst geschüttelt. Snape spürte wie seine eigene Anspannung wuchs. Das konnte nicht gut gehen. "TÖTE IHN!", schrie Voldemort nun voller Zorn, doch Elena zeigte keine Reaktion. 


	2. Schmerzen

Snape spürte, dass ein Unglück geschehen würde, würde Elena nicht sofort auf die Aufforderung des Dunklen Lord reagieren. Snape hatte es seit langem vermieden den dritten der unverzeihlichen Flüche zu sprechen. Er hasste es zu töten. Das war nicht immer so gewesen. Seine eigene Grausamkeit hatte ihn damals nahe an den Abgrund getrieben, nie wieder wollte er es riskieren, nie wieder wollte er in dieser tiefen Dunkelheit versinken, die ihn damals umgeben hatte. Snape blickte auf das junge Mädchen neben sich: Sie würde den Schmerz nicht verkraften, sie würde unter der Strafe des Dunklen Lords vergehen. Snape hatte Mitleid mit ihr, mehr Mitleid als mit jenem Mann, der dort auf dem Boden lag und sich in seiner eigenen Blutlache wand. Er würde bald an seinen inneren Verletzungen zugrunde gehen. Für ihn gab es keine Rettung mehr... aber für Elena. Heimlich zog Snape seinen Stab unter seinem Umhang hervor und versuchte die tiefe innere Abneigung niederzuwerfen. Er musste es tun, er hatte keine Wahl, wollte er nicht mit ansehen, wie der Dunkle Lord Elena zu Tode folterte. „TÖTE IHN!" schrie Voldemort erneut und Snape schleuderte den unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den noch immer wimmernden Mann. Sein „Avada Kedavra" hallte laut und schmerzhaft in seinem Innern wieder und drohte ihm fast as Herz zu zerreißen. Er hatte es getan...erneut.  
  
„Nicht DU!" kreischte Voldemort in rasender Wut während er mit gezücktem Stab und vor Zorn funkelnden Augen auf Snape zukam. Dann breitete sich ein diabolisches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht auf und Snape wusste, was nun geschehen würde. „Crucio" fauchten der Lord und eine Schmerzwelle heißer als Feuer und kälter als Eis durchflutete Snapes Körper. Etwas schien seinen Körper auseinander zu reißen. Snape sackte stöhnend auf die Knie. Der Schmerz ließ nicht nach, immer heftiger traf er ihn, immer wilder riss er an seinem Inneren, immer... Snape wand sich stöhnend auf dem Boden. „Crucio", traf ihn erneut der Fluch und Snape spuckte Blut. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Als Snape erwachte war er allein... fast allein. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Stirn. „Sind sie wach?" hörte er Elenas freundliche und besorgte Stimme neben sich. Snape wollte antworten, aber vom vielen Schreien war er so heiser, dass er keinen Ton hervor brachte. Seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgesprungen und in seinen Mundwinkeln schmeckte Snape den faden Geschmack getrockneten Blutes. Vorsichtig richtete Snape sich auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Körper kannte kein anderes Gefühl mehr als den Schmerz. Vorsichtig half Elena ihm auf. Als ihre Hand ihn an der Schulter berührte schrie Snape auf: Sein Schlüsselbein war gebrochen. Vorsichtig blinzelte Snape und versuchte irgendetwas seiner verschwommenen Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Sie waren draußen vor dem Haus, die Straße war leer. Die anderen Todesser waren längst gegangen. „Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?" flüsterte Elena und Snape spürte die tiefe Sorge in ihrer Stimme. Snape nickte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Jede Bewegung schien seinen Körper erneut auseinander zu reißen. „Bring mich nach Hogwarts zurück", keuchte er angespannt. Elena nickte und versuchte Snape, der bedrohlich schwankte, zu stützen. Auf ihre Schultern gestützt schlurfte Snape zu dem Portal, das sich ganz in der Nähe befand und sie an die Grenzen von Hogwarts bringen würde. Von dort aus hatten sie noch einen für Snapes Zustand viel zu langen Fußweg. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten sie Snapes Wohnung. Zum Glück unbemerkt. Der Anblick des Tränkemeisters war wirklich erschreckend.  
  
Elena half Snape sich auf das Sofas zu setzen. Angespannt schloss Snape die Augen und versuchte für einen winzigen Augenblick den Schmerz zu vergessen. Doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen, noch immer hallte der „Crucio" in ihm wieder und folterte ihn innerlich mit immer neue Qualen. „Du könntest mir noch einen Gefallen tun...", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme. Elena horchte auf. Snapes Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an einem Regal hängen, das von oben bis unten mit verschiedenen Flaschen gefüllt war. Schwerfällig hob Snape die Hand und zeigte in das Regal. „Siehst du die Flasche dort hinten...die kleine weiße aus Porzellan?" Elena nickte. „Hol sie mir! ... Das wird wenigstens meinen gebrochenen Knochen wieder in Ordnung bringen." Mit einer fast unmerklichen Handbewegung deutete Snape auf sein Schlüsselbein. Elena eilte schwebend zu dem Regal und ergriff die Flasche, um sie dem blassen und erschöpften Severus Snape zu reichen. Gierig trank Snape einige Schlucke davon und sein von Schmerz und Qual gezeichnetes Gesicht begann sich etwas zu entspannen. „Wieso haben Sie das gemacht?" Elena sah Snape aus verwirrten Augen an. „Was?" „Mir geholfen." Snape blickte sie ausdruckslos an. „Es...es...", stotterte Elena, „ es tut mir leid..." „Ist schon gut. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich recht froh darüber, dass sie nicht das herzlose Wesen sind, für dass die meisten Zauberer einen Todesser halten." Elena sah beschämt zu Boden, als das Wort Todesser Snapes Mund entsprang. „Ich bin erleichtert, dass Sie nicht in der Lage sind einen Menschen einfach so ohne bedenken zu ermorden...", fügte Snape hinzu. „Aber... wie... ich meine Sie haben doch..." Elenas Verwirrung war nun fast ins Unendliche gesteigert. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass mir DAS leicht fiel!" Snape funkelte sie böse an. „Aber warum haben Sie das dann getan?... ich meine Sie kennen IHN doch, sie ... sie mussten doch wissen, was er tun würde..." Snape blieb Elena eine Antwort schuldig. „Warum?" Elena sah ihn eindringlich an und Snape wurde verlegen. „Sie taten mir leid", flüsterte er so leise, dass es kaum hörbar war. „Wie...Wieso?" Snape sah sie nun mit einem tiefen und eindringlichen Blick an. „Weil ich bemerkte, dass Sie diesen Menschen nicht töten würden. Der Mann wäre sowieso gestorben, aber was ER mit dir ...äh ... Ihnen gemacht hätte... glauben sie mir: DAS hätten Sie nicht ertragen." Elena sah ihn ungläubig an und für einen Moment herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Schließlich durchbrach Snape die Stille. „Helfen Sie mir auf." Er streckte Elena die Hand entgegen und sie ergriff sie zögerlich. Snape sah Elena nicht an. „Es ist besser wenn Sie heute Nacht hier bleiben. Dort drüben ist das Gästezimmer", Snape deutete auf eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Raumes, „ich werde Sie morgen unbemerkt von hier weg bringen...wenn es mir besser geht." Dann löste sich Snape aus Elenas Griff und atmete tief durch. Seiner stütze beraubt begann Snape sofort zu schwanken. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen und ... wurde von unglaublichem Schwindel ergriffen. Im Türrahmen seiner Schlafzimmertür musste er kurz stehen bleiben und sich festhalten. Er spürte Elenas Blick in seinem Nacken, doch wagte er nicht sich zu ihr umzudrehen. Noch einmal holte er tief Luft. „Keine Schwäche zeigen", versuchte er sich selbst einzubläuen und betrat schwankenden Schrittes das Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Erleichtert ließ sich Snape auf das Bett fallen. Er konnte nichts mehr gebrauchen als etwas Schlaf, das wusste er. Ohne sich zu entkleiden schlief Severus Snape erschöpft ein. 


	3. Nachwirkungen

Dieses Mal hat es mit dem neuen Kapitel etwas länger gedauert! Immer dieser Zeitmangel ;-) Da das hier meine erste veröffentlichte Geschichte ist: Bitte, bitte schickt mir ein paar Kommentare! Würde mir beim Weiterschreiben echt helfen...  
  
Schweißnass schreckte Severus Snape hoch. Sein Herz raste und sein Körper zitterte vor Kälte. Es war soweit: Die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches hatten ihn voll getroffen. Fiebrige Krämpfe durchschossen seinen Körper und Snape hielt sich verzweifelt an seinem Bettlaken fest. Stöhnend richtete Snape sich auf. Trotz des Heiltrankes schmerzte seine Schulter noch immer. Am liebsten wäre er sofort wieder eingeschlafen und hätte sich in seinen Träumen verkrochen, aber sein fiebriger Körper erlaubte es ihm nicht. Doch noch weniger war er in der Lage aufzustehen. Severus Snape stöhnte auf, als ein erneuter Schmerz durch seinen Körper zuckte. So schlimm war es lange nicht mehr gewesen. Aber auch das würde vergehen... wie immer. Snape horchte auf. War da nicht eben ein Geräusch gewesen? Wieder! Jemand war in seiner Wohnung! Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und Snape tastete nach seinem Stab, der irgendwo in seiner Robe stecken musste.  
  
Lächelnd betrat Elena den Raum. Und auch Snape konnte sich für einen Moment das Lächeln nicht verkneifen und zog die Hand von seinem Stab zurück. Mit dem langen weißen Nachthemd und ihren langen roten Locken sah sie fast aus wie ein Engel. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich. Snape spürte, dass sie bemüht war kein Geräusch zu erzeugen, dass ihn stören könnte. Mit einer federleichten Handbewegung strich Elena die schwarzen Vorhänge des Bettes beiseite. Schüchtern blieb sie neben dem Bett stehen. „Ich...ich hörte Geräusche und... und ich dachte ich könnte vielleicht hel...helfen?!" „Danke, aber ich brauche keine Hilfe!" Erneut durchzog ein Krampf Snapes Körper von den Schultern bis in die Zehenspitzen und ihm blieb nichts übrig, als sich zurück in seine Kissen zu legen. „Wirklich nicht?" fragte Elena zögerlich. „Es ist gleich vorbei...", stöhnte Snape schwach. Erneut erbebte Snapes Körper unter Schüttelfrost. Elena beugte sich vor und begann die Knöpfe von Snapes Robe zu öffnen. „Was Machen SIE DA?" „Ich helfe Ihnen Ihre Robe auszuziehen." „Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst das ich zu ... SO ETWAS im Moment in der Lage bin?!" Elena funkelte Snape wütend an. „Ich wollte Ihnen nur helfen!" „Und ich sagte bereits: Ich brauche keine Hilfe." In diesem Moment wurde Snape von einem solch heftigen Krampf geschüttelt, dass ihm die Luft wegblieb. Keuchend rang er nach Atem. Elena sah ihn fragend an. „Ok...ok", stöhnte Snape, „Sie hatten rechte: Ich brauche Hilfe." Snape konnte Elena nicht davon abhalten, dass sie die Robe weiter öffnete und von seinem Oberkörper strich. Ihre Hände waren warm auf seiner Haut, sein einziger Trost. „Warten Sie einen Moment...", flüsterte Elena und stand auf um zur Zimmertür zu gehen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie wieder kam. Zunächst schaffte sie eine Schale mit dampfendem Wasser ins Zimmer. Dann ging sie wieder hinaus und kam gleich darauf zurück, den Arm mit Flaschen beladen, die sie scheinbar irgendwo in Snapes Regalen aufgetrieben hatte. „Woher haben Sie das", fauchte Snape leicht verärgert. Was hatte Sie an seinen Schränken zu suchen? „Aus Ihren Regalen", Elenas Stimme hatte trotz seiner Attacke nichts von ihrer Freundlichkeit verloren, „ich denke es wird Ihnen helfen. Können Sie sich aufsetzen?" Elenas Lächeln ließ Snapes Widerstand dahin schmelzen. Während Elena ihn mit einer Hand stützte, richtete er sich auf. Mit der anderen Hand gab Elena einige der Flüssigkeiten aus den Flaschen in die Schale mit dem warmen Wasser. Dann nahm sie ein Tuch und tauchte es in die Flüssigkeit und ließ es darin einweichen. Vorsichtig und voll Angst Snapes geschundenen Körper noch mehr zu quälen, streifte sie den Rest der Robe von Snapes Oberkörper. Dann nahm sie das Tuch aus der Schale. Snape beobachtete angespannt jegliche ihrer Bewegungen. Nicht eine Sekunde ließ er sie aus den Augen. Was sollte das werden? Elena lächelte, als sie das Tuch auf Snapes Brust presste und dann mit zarten Bewegungen begann seinen Oberkörper mit der Flüssigkeit abzureiben. Eine angenehme Wärme breitet sich in Snapes Oberkörper aus und nahm einen Teil der Schmerzen von ihm. Snape vermochte nicht so genau zu sagen, woran diese seltsame Wärme lag. An dem warmen Wasser, den Zusätzen... oder... oder ihren zarten, weichen, einfühlsamen Händen... Vermutlich war es alles auf einmal. Die Krämpfe ließen immer mehr nach und Snape schloss angenehm berührt seine Augen. Schließlich ließ Elena zu, dass Snape sich wieder in seine Kissen gleiten ließ. Gerne hätte er Elena in die Augen gesehen, aber seine eigenen Augenlieder waren so schwer geworden vor Müdigkeit. Jetzt wo der Schmerz nachgelassen hatte, sehnte er sich so sehr nach Schlaf. „Danke", flüsterte er erschöpft. Vermutlich wäre ihm in einem anderen Zustand das „Danke" niemals über die Lippen gekommen. Oder doch? Snape war sich nicht mehr sicher. Elenas Anwesenheit begann ihn immer mehr zu verwirren. „Es war das mindeste, das ich tun konnte, nachdem was Sie für mich getan haben. Schließlich..." „Finden Sie es nicht albern, dass Sie in meinem Schlafzimmer sitzen und mich Siezen?" Wieder einmal hatte sich Snape einen seiner bitteren Kommentare nicht verkneifen können. Am liebsten hätte er ihn sofort wieder zurück genommen. Vorsichtig linste er unter den Augenliedern hervor, fest darauf gefasst von einem bitterbösen Blick niedergestreckt zu werden. Doch nichts geschah. Elena sah ihn nur besorgt an. „Schlaf jetzt...Severus." Snapes Verwirrung stieg zusehends. Durch seine halb geschlossenen Lieder konnte Snape nicht sehen, was Elena dann tat. Aber aufgrund des Flaschengeklimpers schloss er darauf, dass sie diese gerade zusammenräumte. Dann hörte er leise tapsende schritte zur Tür und diese wurde vorsichtig geöffnet. „Elena.." „Hm?" „Ach nichts!" Leise wurde die Tür geschlossen. Und obwohl Snape in seiner Verwirrung nicht glaubte einschlafen zu können, drückte ihn die Müdigkeit viel zu schnell nieder. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden war er so fest eingeschlafen, dass er eine traumlose Nacht verbrachte.  
  
Als Snape erwachte, stand Professor Dumbledore an seinem Bett. „Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass du dich heute nicht blicken lässt, Severus. Aber wenn ich dich so ansehe, weiß ich was passiert ist. Aber eine Frage habe ich doch: Wer ist sie?" Dumbledore deutete in Richtung der geschlossenen Tür. „Eigentlich", sprach Snape während er sich aufrichtete, „ist sie eine von SEINEN Anhängern." Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Aber?" „Sie na ja, ich glaube sie...sie ist zu schwach, um ... um eine von ihnen zu sein." „Das heißt?" „Na ja...sie ist nett..." „Severus, jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen." „Na ja, sagen wir mal: Sie ist Mitschuld an meinem Zustand... aber nicht wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst, Albus! Sie...sie sollte jemanden töten und konnte es nicht... und... und da habe ich es getan." „SEVERUS!?" „Er wäre sowieso gestorben, sie hatten ihn schon fast zu Tode gefoltert. Es... es... es schmerzt mehr als dieser verdammte Fluch, aber er hätte Elena umgebracht und... und das wollte ich nicht." Dumbledore sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zweifel, Neugier und Mitleid an. Er schien zu spüren wie sehr Severus Snape unter den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht litt. Und Snape begann zu erzählen. „Ich musste ihr helfen...", schloss Snape schließlich seine Ausführungen. Dumbledore sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Snapes Augen glänzten und Dumbledore konnte nicht sagen, ob vor Fieber und Erschöpfung oder weil... „Du wolltest ihr helfen, ist das alles? Oder ist da noch mehr?" Snape lächelte. „Sie ist ein nettes Mädchen, mehr nicht!" Dumbledore begann nun auch zu lächeln. So war das also! „Dann hilf ihr... aber Severus, bitte vergiss über das alles nicht wieder deinen Kopf... begib dich nicht unnütz in Gefahr. Sei vorsichtig, du weißt, dass wir dich dort brauchen und ich will nicht, dass dir irgendetwas zustößt." Snape sah Professor Dumbledore mit einem Blick an, der verriet, dass er sich dieser Gefahr überlegen fühlte. Das war seine Stärke und Schwäche zugleich, er konnte nie zeigen, wenn er schwach war, konnte nie andere um Hilfe fragen... es sei denn die Not war so groß, dass er keinen Ausweg mehr sah. Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Dann stand er auf, um den Raum zu verlassen, an der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal lächelnd um. Dann ging er in der Hoffnung, dass sein Schützling sich seine Worte zu Herzen genommen hatte. Er fürchtete um Severus Snape, fürchtete das Feuer, das manchmal in ihm aufloderte. Doch wie weit Severus Snape gehen würde, konnte er in diesem Moment nicht einmal erahnen.  
  
Snape stand mühevoll auf und tastete sich seinen Weg zu dem alten, schweren Holzschrank in dem er seine Kleidung aufbewahrte. Etwas ungeschickt zog er sich eine leichte Robe über und wandte sich dann zur Tür. Er konnte nicht länger im Bett liegen. Eine Unruhe trieb ihn, woher sie kam konnte er nicht sagen, oder zumindest wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen. Wo war Elena? 


	4. Vertrauen

So und das nächste Kapitel. Dieses Mal auch mit dem Versuch es ein bisschen besser zu gliedern!  
  
3. Vertrauen  
  
Severus Snape betrat den Wohnraum. Elena saß auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa und las in einem von Snapes Büchern. Leise trat Snape an sie heran. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Lektüre, dass sie ihn erst gar nicht bemerkte.  
  
„Guten Morgen!"  
  
Elena sprang erschrocken von ihrem Sofa auf, als sie Snapes Stimme plötzlich hinter sich hörte. „Sie.. äh du bist schon wach?"  
  
„Ist es interessant in meinen Büchern zu lesen?" Snape deutete auf das Buch in ihrer Hand.  
  
„Äh...ja."  
  
Während Snape so vor Elena stand, die nervös am Einband des Buches nestelte, rannten zwei Hauselfen aufgeregt hin und her und schafften ein Frühstück aus einem der Nebenräume heran.  
  
„Wollen wir?" Snape deutete auf den fast fertig gedeckten Frühstücksstückstisch.  
  
„Hm..."  
  
Es schien als habe Elena an diesem Morgen ihre Sprache verschlagen. Unentwegt starrte sie Snape an, während der sein Frühstück zu sich nahm. Es war nicht mehr als ein bisschen Tee und eine halbe trocken Scheibe Toastbrot und schon das drehte ihm fast den Magen um. Wie er das hasste. Meist hatte er nach solch einer Nacht ziemlichen Hunger, aber der Magen wollte einfach nicht zulassen, dass er aß.  
  
„Nach dem Frühstück werde ich gehen."  
  
Snape sah Elena erstaunt an. „Schon?", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er konnte sich beherrschen. „Wohin soll ich Sie... ach nein wir hatten ja gesagt. Du... wohin soll ich dich bringen?"  
  
„Ich.. ich weiß nicht." Elena sah ziemlich ratlos aus. „Gestern hätte ich gesagt: Zu meinen Eltern! Aber seit letzter Nacht... Was soll ich denen denn sagen: Hallo Mama, hallo Papa, ja war toll gestern mein Treffen, Der Dunkle Lord hat einen gefoltert, weil ich mich so saublöd angestellt hab und dann habe ich bei dem Mann die Nacht verbracht..." Elena lief vor Aufregung leicht rot an.  
  
„Da hast du wohl recht", sagte Snape in einem Tonfall, der Gleichgültigkeit vortäuschte. Aber dem war nicht so. Sie war ihm alles andere als gleichgültig und das Problem mit den Eltern, wahrhaftig das kannte er. Nur ungern erinnerte er sich an die Grimasse seines Vaters, sein Toben, sein Wüten und die Schläge, die ihm selbst als Erwachsener noch Furcht einflößten.  
  
„Vielleicht finden wir ja eine andere Lösung. Ich könnte mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, vielleicht kennt er jemanden, bei dem du bleiben kannst."  
  
Viel lieber hätte Snape natürlich etwas anderes gesagt. „Du kannst bei mir bleiben...", ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Das war es, was er hatte sagen wollen. Elena schwieg, ihr Essen hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht angerührt.  
  
„Iss doch was", sagte Snape zu Elena, die mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht vor sich hin starrte.  
  
„Du...du... du bist so anders", flüsterte sie plötzlich vor sich hin.  
  
Snape sah sie erstaunt an. „Wie meinst du das?"  
  
„So anders als der Rest SEINER Anhänger. Ich kann mir bei dir einfach ... einfach nicht vorstellen, dass du ein Todesser bist."  
  
„Ich kann mir dich eigentlich auch nicht als Todesser vorstellen und trotzdem bist du einer seiner Anhänger. Diejenigen, denen man es nicht ansieht, das sind oft die gefährlichsten." Snapes Stimme war kalt.  
  
Elena sagte nichts.  
  
„Du bist nicht böse...", flüsterte Snape fast unhörbar.  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?" Elena bemühte sich um Kälte in ihrer Stimme, doch alles was daraus zu hören war, war tiefe Verunsicherung.  
  
„Wärst du grausam und schlecht, Elena, dann hättest du nicht gezögert diesen Mann zu töten!"  
  
Snape sah Elena mit einem tiefen durchdringenden Blick an. Plötzlich sah er wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, feine glitzernde Tränen hingen an ihren Wimpern.  
  
„Was soll ich denn jetzt machen", schluchzte Elena.  
  
„Eigentlich kannst du nur zwei Dinge tun: Endlich lernen, den Menschen weh zu tun, oder IHN verlassen", Snapes Stimme und Gesicht waren ausdruckslos als er die letzten Worte aussprach.  
  
Entsetzt sah Elena ihn an. „Warum sagst du so etwas. Hat ER dich geschickt, um mich zu testen?"  
  
Elena wich vor Snape zurück, ihr Entsetzen begann sich in Angst zu wandeln. Snape streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und sie wich weiter von ihm zurück.  
  
„Elena, ich meine ernst was ich sage: Es gibt einen Weg!"  
  
Elena schien nicht zu begreifen.  
  
„Manche sind nicht das, was sie scheinen."  
  
Elena sah Snape jetzt direkt an. „Ich begreife nicht, was du mir sagen willst, ich meine du als sein Anhänger, sagst mir... wie soll ich dir das glauben."  
  
„Ich bin nicht sein Anhänger!"  
  
Elena riss die Augen weit auf. „Wie ist das möglich?" flüsterte sie.  
  
„Es ist lange, lange her. Der Schmerz war einfach zu groß... ich mag nicht darüber... nicht erinnern. ER weiß es nicht... und er darf es nie erfahren."  
  
„Warum erzählst du mir das... wieso vertraust du mir." Tränen rannen über Elenas Gesicht und zeichneten feine Spuren auf ihrer weißen Haut.  
  
„Ich sehe meine eigene Schwäche in dir... du hast das gleiche was mir immer im Wege stand... ein zu weiches Herz..." Snape senkte den Blick. Sie hatte recht: Warum erzählte er ihr das? Was wenn sie im nächsten Augenblick zu IHM rannt? Es war eine gute Möglichkeit sich bei IHM zu profilieren. Aber irgendetwas in ihm sagte Snape, dass er Elena vom Dunklen Lord losreißen musste. Irgendetwas an ihr, schaffte Vertrauen, ein Vertrauen, das Snape sonst nicht kannte. Er mochte sie, Snape wusste nicht warum, kannte er sie doch kaum, aber irgendwie war es ihr gelungen sein hartes Herz zu erweichen, seinen dunklen Schutzmantel zu durchdringen. Ihr gelang, was kein Zauber bisher vermocht hatte, sie konnte ihm seine geheimsten Gedanken entlocken.  
  
„Ich kann das nicht... ich habe Angst vor dem was passiert, wenn ich mich von ihm löse", aus Elenas Stimme sprach Verzweiflung.  
  
„Doch töten kannst du auch nicht!"  
  
„Aber vielleicht, wenn ich mich im Hintergrund halte, er wird es vielleicht nicht bemerken und ..."  
  
„Du glaubst er bemerkt es nicht? Er bemerkt jede Schwäche und gerade nach dem Vorfall letzte Nacht wird er ein besonderes Auge auf dich werfen. Du hast den ersten Test nicht bestanden, von nun an wird es nur noch schlimmer werden, bis er deinen Willen gebrochen hat oder du tot bist, weil du in einer Situation versagst, die für IHN wichtig ist. Glaub mir, Elena, du kannst dein Herz nicht vor ihm verbergen, er sieht in dich hinein, er liest in deinen Gedanken, wie in einem offenen Buch...", Snape schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken an Voldemorts Kraft. Sein Legilimens war so voll Kraft, ganz zu schweigen von dem Imperius... er konnte einen zu Dingen bringen, an die man im Traum nicht gedacht hatte. Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte die finsteren Gedanken zu verdrängen.  
  
„Vielleicht bin ich irgendwann so stark wie du?!"  
  
Snape hörte Elenas Stimme durch seinen Gedankenschleier hindurch und schüttelte bloß den Kopf. Er spürte wie Elena die Scheu vor ihm verlor und näher kam.  
  
„Was soll ich tun?"  
  
Snape sah auf und blickte in Elenas von Tränen glänzenden Augen.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Elena."  
  
Elena rutschte vom Sofa hinab und fiel vor Snape auf die Knie. Verzweifelt ergriff sie seine Hand: „Hilf mir", flehte sie und Snape konnte die Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden, sie war... er konnte es nicht einmal in Gedanken in Worte fassen. Elena begann nun endgültig zu schluchzen und die Tränenströme rannen heiß ihre Wangen hinab. Ihre Augen röteten sich und ihr Anblick stach Snape direkt ins Herz.  
  
„Sei still, Elena, still", Snape sprach mit ruhiger Stimme auf sie ein du strich ihr mit der noch freien Hand über den Kopf. Doch seine sanfte Art machte es nur schlimmer. Elena bettete ihren Kopf auf Snapes Knie, ihre ganze Anspannung, ihr Stolz brach in sich zusammen. Und Snape wusste nicht was er machen sollte, bisher war er nur mit flennenden Schülerinnen in Kontakt geraten und das war ihm vollkommen egal gewesen. Sollten sie doch rumheulen, solange sie ihn damit in Frieden ließen. Aber dies war etwas anderes. Er verstand ihren Schmerz und ihre Zweifel, er kannte sie zu gut.  
  
„Elena bitte hör auf. Ich werde dir helfen, ich werde alles versuchen... nur bitte quäl dich... quäl mich nicht länger..."  
  
Elena sah ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht. Dankbarkeit und Ergebenheit zeichneten sich in ihren Augen ab.  
  
„Aber ich weiß doch immer noch nicht wo ich hin soll..."  
  
Jetzt endlich fasste sich Snape ein Herz und sagte das, was er schon seit längerem hatte sagen wollen. „Du kannst bei mir bleiben."  
  
„Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
Snape nickte und wandte den Blick ab von ihr. Sie war ihm so nah... zu nah.  
  
„Ich hatte so gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest." Elena schmiegte sich wieder an Snapes Knie.  
  
Während dessen glitten Snapes Gedanken wieder weit, weit fort. Es würde für sie nicht einfach werde, das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Irgendwann war er des Tötens überdrüssig geworden, wollte nur noch fort. Es war Dumbledore gewesen, der ihm die Stärke dazu gegeben hatte. Snape hoffte, dass er die gleiche Zuversicht aufbringen würde, wie sein Lehrmeister. In Severus Snape war die Hoffnung sie irgendwie aus dem Bund zum Meister zu lösen, doch Elenas Mal war noch frisch... 


	5. Wie im Traum

So und noch ein Kapitel: Das letzte Schöne! Aber wie schön ;-) Snape kann meiner Meinung nach nämlich echt niedlich sein. Danach wird es leider grausam und gemein: Aber es ist wie es ist: Diese Geschichte kann einfach nicht gut gehen. Leider vermisse ich immer noch eure Reviews. Liest eigentlich keiner meine Geschichte?  
  
Wie im Traum  
  
Severus Snape knallte die Tür zu seinem Büro zu. Filch trieb ihn noch mal in den Wahnsinn. War er hier eigentlich der einzige Lehrer, der hart durchgriff? Snape atmete schwer: Er WAR der einzige Lehrer, der hart durchgriff! Trotzdem: Ständig schleppte Filch irgendwelche Schüler an und verlangte, dass er sie bestrafe. Und jetzt ausgerechnet wieder dieser Potter! Pah! Als ob er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte... obwohl... manchmal... na ja er musste sich eingestehen, manchmal war es schon ein Genuss diesen aufmüpfigen Schüler vor Angst zittern zu sehen! Potter war im 7. Schuljahr und hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, immer noch dieser... dieser... Snape fand keine Worte für seine Abscheu. Solche Minuten konnten einem den ganzen Tag verderben. Snape kochte vor Wut.  
  
Doch schneller als diese Wut gekommen war, sollte sie auch wieder verfliegen. Elena, seine Elena, trat aus der Tür zu seiner Wohnung in das Büro. Sie trug ein langes weißes Kleid aus einem luftig leichten Stoff, das ihren Körper umwallte, wie feine Schleierwolken die Sonne. Sie umgab wie immer ein Hauch, den Snape nicht zu beschreiben vermochte. Ihre langen roten Locken fielen Elena bis zur Hüfte herab, wie rote Wellen, die über einen klaren Strand glitten.  
  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?"fragte sie.  
  
Snape blieb für einen Moment die Luft weg und statt zu antworten, starrte er sie einfach nur an. „Äh ja, äh nein", stotterte er, „ach Filch nervt."  
  
Elena lächelte. „Ach so."  
  
Warum musste sie nur so ein zauberhaftes Wesen sein? Elena war jetzt fast einen Monat bei ihm und es war nichts passiert, aber auch gar nichts. Wie hatte er sie beobachtet, jeden ihrer Schritte verfolgt. Wie begehrte er sie. Aber er konnte nicht! Er durfte nicht: Wenn er sich auf sie einließ, er würde zu viel riskieren, würde er sein Leben, schlimmer noch IHR Leben riskieren.  
  
Elena sah ihn aus ihren sternenklar funkelnden Augen an. Warum tat sie das? Jeder ihrer Blicke schnitt ihm direkt ins Herz. Zögernd ging Snape auf sie zu. Bisher hatte sich das Dunkle nicht zurück gemeldet. Aber wie lange noch? Wie viel Zeit blieb ihm? Snape war verliebt in Elena. Das spürte er in jeder Sekunde, die er bei ihr war und noch mehr wenn er sich von ihr entfernte. Mit jedem Schritt, den er von ihr fort ging, entflammte die Sehnsucht mehr in ihm.  
  
Severus Snape hatte sogar schon den Verdacht, dass sein Verhalten seinen Schülern allzu merkwürdig erschien. Aber was sollte er machen? Er gab sich ja schon Mühe! Wie sollte er es nur aushalten, er musste es ihr endlich sagen. Er würde sonst noch wahnsinnig werden.  
  
„Elena", flüsterte er, „weißt du... dass... du bist einfach... einfach... unglaublich." Elena lachte und stürzte Snape damit in noch größere Verwirrung. Wie war ihr Lachen gemeint? Benahm er sich so albern? Snape sah sie aufmerksam an, doch konnte er kein Zeichen des Spottes erkennen. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und berührte vorsichtig ihre Wange. Wie weich ihre Haut war. Elenas Lachen verstummte und sie schloss ihre Augen. Sollte er es wagen? Zögerlich näherte er sich ihr weiter bis er ganz nah bei ihr stand. Nein! Er durfte nicht... er durfte sich nicht so gehen lassen. Aber irgendetwas zog ihn immer näher zu ihr.  
  
Snapes Lippen näherten sich Elenas Mund und dann küsste er sie. Elena erwiderte seinen Kuss und Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weg glitt. Ihr Kuss ließ ihn schwindeln. Sie schmeckte süß. Severus Snape vergaß einen Moment alles um sich herum. Schließlich löste er seine Lippen von den ihren und starrte betreten zu Boden.  
  
Er hätte das nicht tun sollen, nun brachte er beide in Verlegenheit und eine Zukunft hatte dieser Kuss nicht. Wie konnte jemand wie Elena IHN, Severus Snape, lieben. Es war ein kurzer Traum gewesen, darüber musste er sich im Klaren sein.  
  
„Severus, sieh mich an", Elena hob mit ihrer Hand sein Kinn hoch, „Severus, sag mir, bedeutet es das, was ich gerade denke?"  
  
„Was denkst du?"  
  
„Severus, bitte."  
  
„Was?"Snape versuchte nicht verlegen und beschämt zu klingen.  
  
„Sag mir einfach, was es zu bedeuten hat."  
  
„Nichts"Snape sah wieder zu Boden.  
  
„Ein Kuss bedeutet dir nichts?"In Elenas Stimme schwang Enttäuschung mit. Er hatte sie mit seinen Worten ohne es zu wollen verletzt. „Hab ich mich so in dir getäuscht, Severus?"  
  
Snape sah sie nun direkt an. „Es bedeutet nichts, weil es keine Zukunft hat."  
  
„Was soll das heißen?"  
  
„Verdammt... dass ich dich liebe, bist du jetzt zufrieden."Snape errötete und drehte sich von ihr weg. Er wollte weg von Elena, er schämte sich für seine Offenheit. Doch Elena ließ ihn nicht weg, sondern hielt ihn am Arm fest.  
  
„Endlich hast du es mir gesagt."  
  
„Was?"  
  
„Ich liebe dich auch."  
  
Snape drehte sich zu ihr um und Elena zog ihn zu sich heran und schmiegte sich an ihn. Severus Snapes Hände zitterten, er wagte nicht sie zu umarmen. Zögerlich fuhr er ihr mit einer Hand durch ihr weiches Haar. Dann fasste er sich ein Herz und um schlang ihr Hüfte. Fast ein wenig zu fest presste er sie an sich. Wie sehr hatte er sich nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt, wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, dass seine Träume wahr werden würden.  
  
Er liebte sie so unendlich, dass er es nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Sie war der wundervollste Mensch, der ihm jemals begegnet war. Elena sah Snape an und er erkannte, dass ihr Tränen des Glücks in die Augen getreten waren. Erneut küsste er ihre warmen und weichen Lippen und kostete das Glück, dass sie ihm brachten, kostete das Leben, wie er es noch nie geschmeckt hatte.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Monat verging für die beiden wie im Traum, einem Traum voll Glück und Zärtlichkeit. Manche Schüler mochten nun endgültig an Snapes Verstand zweifeln, rannte er doch all zu oft mit einem seligen Lächeln an ihnen vorbei. Sie konnte es schließlich nicht wissen. Niemand bekam Elena zu Gesicht außer denjenigen, die in die Aktivitäten des Ordens eingeweiht waren. Ausgenommen Potter und seiner Freunde.  
  
Fast hatten Elena und Severus Snape das Dunkle vergessen, das ihr Glück bedrohte. Hatten die lauernde Gefahr vergessen. Snape war nie so glücklich gewesen wie in den Momenten in denen er neben ihr lag und mit seinen Händen über ihre zarte Haut streichelte und ihre Lippen mit Küssen bedeckte. Nie zuvor hatte er so vollkommene Leidenschaft, so vollkommene Zärtlichkeit erlebt.  
  
Doch dann eines Tages geschah das Unvermeidliche, das was sie mehr gefürchtet hatten, als alles andere.  
  
Elena schrie erschrocken auf und griff sich mit ihrer rechten Hand an ihren Unterarm. Und auch Snape verzog erschrocken das Gesicht.  
  
Es war ein so wundervoller Abend gewesen. Sie hatten einfach beisammen gesessen und Elena hatte sich sein übliches Gejammer über unfähige Schüler angehört und dabei wie immer nie ihr Lächeln verloren. Jetzt endete es abrupt.  
  
„Was ist das", keuchte Elena entsetzt.  
  
Snape erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Nicht jetzt", dachte er und als er auf Elena blickte beschlich ihn eine dunkle Vorahnung.  
  
„Er... autsch... er ruft uns ... ich muss mich beeilen... nie zu spät kommen, das ist die Regel! Du bleibst besser hier. Hier bist du in Sicherheit!"  
  
„Ich komme mit", Elena sprang vom Sofa auf, „er ruft mich genauso wie dich."  
  
Snape sah sie entsetzt an. „Tu das nicht, bitte. Es ist zu gefährlich. Du selbst sagtest, dass du ihm nicht länger folgen willst. Elena, bitte, bleib hier!"Sie musste einfach auf ihn hören. Er hatte so große Angst wie nie zuvor. Nicht seinetwegen!  
  
„Ich will IHM auch nicht mehr folgen, aber wenn du gehst, werde ich DIR folgen. Verlange nicht von mir, dass ich hier sitze und warte und nicht weiß was mit dir passiert. Bitte Severus, das macht mich wahnsinnig."  
  
Severus wurde wütend, manchmal war sie stur wie ein kleines verzogenes Mädchen. „Und mich macht es wahnsinnig, wenn du mitkommst."  
  
„Aber ich komme mit", fauchte Elena trotzig.  
  
„NEIN!"  
  
„Du kannst mich nicht daran hindern."  
  
„Warum musst du so halsstarrig sein?"Snape erkannte, dass kein weiter Widerspruch etwas nutzte. Da war es wieder dieses Blitzen in ihren Augen, das anzeigte, dass sie keinen Widerspruch mehr dulden würde. Entweder er nahm sie mit und achtete auf sie, oder sie würde ihm einfach folgen... und er könnte sie nicht schützen.  
  
„Also gut, aber beeile dich... ER kann sehr ungehalten werden, wenn man ihn warten lässt."  
  
Snape öffnete eine Truhe in einer Ecke und zog zwei Umhänge und zwei Masken hervor. In eines der beiden Kostüme kleidete er sich selbst, das andere reichte er Elena.  
  
Dann rannten sie los. Sie mussten sich beeilen, durch ihre Diskussion waren sie sowieso schon viel zu spät dran. Snape zerrte Elena hinter sich her. Sie musste schneller laufen, sonst würden sie beide es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen. Snape spürte die Stiche in seiner Seite und hörte Elenas keuchenden Atem hinter sich. Sie rannten am Waldrand des verbotenen Waldes entlang und erreichten schließlich die Grenze des Hogwarts-Gebietes und Snape öffnete ein Portal.  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten sie den alten Holzschuppen, den der Dunkle Lord dieses Mal für seinen Treffpunkt ausgewählt hatte. Getrennt traten sie ein. Die anderen waren schon fast alle da. Schweigend stellten sie sich in den Kreis, nicht nebeneinander, das wäre aufgefallen.  
  
Der Dunkle Lord trat vor jeden einzeln und die Todesser fielen vor ihm in den Staub und küssten den Saum seines Mantels.  
  
Snape schmeckte den Moder und den Tod, der jedes Mal in der Kleidung ihres Herrschers zu hängen schien. Snape hatte das Gefühl das Blut all seiner Opfer zu schmecken und innerlich schüttelte es ihn. Er konnte gerade noch seine Selbstbeherrschung bewahren und spie nicht aus. Krampfhaft drückte er den Würgereiz hinunter.  
  
Schließlich war das Zeremoniell beendet.  
  
„Severus, Lucius ihr werdet für das Ablenkungsmanöver sorgen, den Rest übernehmen wir. Lasst euch etwas einfallen"; fauchte der Dunkle Lord.  
  
Snape ärgerte sich. Wie sollte er Dumbledore informieren, wenn Lucius ständig in seiner Nähe war. Lieber hätte er Elena mitgenommen, dort hätte er sie schützen können. Er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen. Aber danach zu fragen, hieße die Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken. Das war zu gefährlich. Das konnte er nicht tun.  
  
„Ich brauche Lucius` Hilfe nicht", sprach Snape verächtlich.  
  
„Ihr geht zu zweit... nun macht schon, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit..."  
  
Snape nickte ergeben. Weiterer Widerspruch war gefährlich.  
  
Als er in der Tür stand warf er noch einen besorgten Blick zurück in den Raum und suchte Elenas Augen. In einer hinteren Ecke erblickte er sie. Elena sah ihm Hilfe suchend hinterher. Aber was sollte er tun? Sie hatte unbedingt mitkommen wollen, jetzt war sie auf sich alleine gestellt, sie musste es alleine schaffen... Wieder beschlich Snape eine dunkle Ahnung, aber er würgte sie hinunter. Er hatte einen Auftrag zu erledigen...  
  
***  
  
Schon von weitem hörten sie die Schmerzensschreie!  
  
Das nächste Kapitel wird vermutlich ziemlich lang... und das Letzte! 


	6. Das Urteil

Tja eigentlich sollte es an dieser Stelle schon lange weiter gehen, aber ich mache Praktikum und habe schlauerweise mein Geschichtsoriginal zu Hause vergessen...  
  
Naja da ist halt improvisieren angesagt, denn ich muss unbedingt weiter schreiben... und eigentlich steht die Geschichte ja auch in meinem Kopf! Kleine Mängel bitte entschuldigen.  
  
Das Urteil  
  
Die Schreie durchdrangen die Nacht, spiegelten sich im unheimlichen Rauschen der Bäume, zerrten an ihm. Was hatte es zu bedeuten? Was war geschehen? Es war eine düstere Ahnung, nicht viel mehr als ein winziger Hauch, aber sie umklammerte sein Herz, wie die Kralle eines Greifen, der seine Beute zu zerquetschen drohte. Jemand hatte versagt...  
  
Lucius und er waren mitten in der Stadt aufgetaucht, bekleidet mit schwarzem Mantel und silberner Maske, es hatte nicht lange gedauert und die Auroren waren auf sie aufmerksam geworden. Es war nur ein kurzes Scharmützel gewesen, dann waren die zwei geflohen. Snape bezweifelte, dass es auch nur einen einzigen Verletzten gegeben hatte. Während sie noch in der Stadt waren, hatte ER... nein Severus Snape mochte nicht daran denken, was ER in der Zeit getan hatte... er wollte nicht wissen, wer SEIN nächstes Opfer gewesen war. Oh ja, er hatte es versucht, er hatte sich die größte Mühe gegeben Lucius loszuwerden und dem Orden Bescheid zu geben, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen. Alaister Moody war da gewesen, aber irgendwie hatte er Snapes Wink falsch gedeutet und wütend einen Fluch auf ihn geworfen.  
  
Jetzt waren sie zurück und irgendetwas war passiert, irgendetwas war nicht so gelaufen, wie es sich der Dunkle Lord erhofft hatte. Irgendwer hatte SEINEN Plänen im Wege gestanden und irgendwer musste jetzt dafür leiden. Über jemanden hatte ER sein grausames Urteil gefällt.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Erneut drang ein Schrei aus der alten Holzhütte. Er war nicht menschlich, doch auch einem Tier konnte er nicht zugeordnet werden... er gehörte zu einem Wesen, das in einer Welt des Schmerzes gefangen war, irgendwo zwischen Leben und Tod, irgendwo...  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Lucius stieß die Tür zur Hütte auf. Er hatte bereits seine Maske abgenommen. Snape zögerte. Er wollte dort nicht hin... nicht jetzt. Aber dann dachte er an SIE... irgendwo da drinnen war SIE und wartete, wartete darauf ihn mit ihren sanften Händen zu trösten und mit einem Kuss den Schmerz von seiner Seele zu nehmen, der seit Jahren auf ihm gelastet hatte.  
  
Snape blickte zum Mond auf, er war hell leuchtend zwischen den Wolken hervorgebrochen und das Licht der Sterne verblasste bei seinem strahlenden Anblick. „Du bist wie dieser Mond, Elena, genauso leuchtend... so schön..." Ein schwarzer Wolkenfetzen zog vor den Mond, als Snape die Hütte betrat. Er sah es nicht. Sah nicht wie sein Licht erlosch. Für immer!  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Die Gestalt krümmte sich am Boden. Sie trug noch immer den schwarzen Umhang und die silberne Maske. Snape konnte nicht erkennen, wer es war.  
  
ER drehte sich um. „Lucius ... Severus... eure Arbeit war umsonst, dank dieses Taugenichts... dieses... CRUCIO"Die Gestalt wand sich erneut am Boden, doch sie schrie nicht mehr. Nur noch ein leises Wimmern kam über die Lippen der Gestalt. Es war wie das Wimmern eines kleinen Kindes. Dieser Mensch war dem Tod nun näher als dem Leben. Fast wünschte Snape, die Schwelle wäre schon überschritten, dann würde das Leid aufhören...  
  
Snape blickte sich im Raum um. Wo war Elena? Er konnte sie nicht erkennen. Alle außer er und Lucius hatten noch ihre Masken auf.  
  
„Dieses....", fauchte der Lord, „ich wollte TÖTEN... aber dieses... hat es mir versaut... dafür wird er büßen... bitter und hart wird der Tod sein!"  
  
Snape wandte den Blick ab. Er wollte nichts mehr sehen. Zu oft... zu oft... sollte er noch mehr Menschen sterben sehen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, schon lange nicht mehr und hätte er nicht das Gefühl mit seiner Spionagetätigkeit etwas wieder gut machen zu können... Schuld... er war schuldig... Snape schluckte schwer.  
  
„Lucius... Severus... diese Kreatur hat euren genialen Plan zunichte gemacht. Euch gebührt die Ehre das Leben dieses Wesens zu beenden!  
  
Lucius grinste: „Darf ich?"  
  
Oh Gott bitte tu es, flehte Snape im Innern, mach das nicht ich... ich kann nicht... ich kann nicht... und ich will nicht... bitte zwing mich nicht.  
  
„Nein Lucius, heute nicht. Severus hat schon soooo lange nicht mehr vor meinen Augen einen Menschen ermordet... IHM will ich zusehen. Sehen ob er schwach geworden ist, mein süßer schwacher Severus", säuselte der Dunkle Lord in einer Mischung aus Süße und Gift, die Severus die Galle hoch trieb.  
  
„Ich... ich..."Severus umklammerte seinen Stab.  
  
„Ja?"  
  
„Lucius kann gerne... wenn er unbedingt will... ich will ihm nichts wegnehmen."  
  
Lucius grinste unverschämt.  
  
„NEIN!"Der Dunkle blickte streng und Severus wusste entweder dieser unbedeutende Mensch oder er selbst würden diese Nacht sterben. ER testete seine Loyalität. Hatte ER etwas geahnt?  
  
Snape zog seinen Stab und richtete ihn auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt. Wo war nur Elena? Musste sie das mit ansehen?  
  
„Worauf wartest du?"  
  
Snape antwortete nicht.  
  
War es jetzt Zeit ihm zu widerstehen? Er wollte jetzt nicht sterben... nicht jetzt wo er SIE hatte, endlich wieder glaubte leben zu können.  
  
„TÖTE!"  
  
Snapes Hände zitterten.  
  
„Oder willst du, dass ich deine kleine Freundin frage?"  
  
Entsetzt blickte Snape auf. „Woher...?"stotterte er.  
  
„Glaub nicht, dass mir irgendetwas verborgen bleibt, Severus. Glaub das nicht... Soll ich sie fragen?"Voldemort zeigte irgendwo in eine dunkle Ecke. Snape konnte nichts erkennen. Es war zu dunkel, aber er glaubte dort tatsächlich eine Gestalt erkennen zu können.  
  
„Nun?"  
  
Snapes Hände zitterten noch immer. Sein Stab war auf die Gestalt am Boden gerichtet. Sie rührte sich nicht... bewegte sich nicht einen Zentimeter.  
  
„STEH AUF!" Voldemort trat der Gestalt mit seinen festen Stiefeln in die Seite.  
  
Snape glaubte nicht, dass dieser Mensch sich überhaupt noch rühren könnte. Doch er bewegte sich... ganz langsam. Richtete sich auf und kniete schließlich vor dem dunklen Lord. Zitternd, am ganzen Körper bebend.  
  
„SEVERUS!"  
  
Snape spürte die Wut des Dunklen Lords. Sie flutete über ihm zusammen wie eine dunkle, schwarze Welle.  
  
Snapes Lippen zitterten als er sie zögernd öffnete.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!"sprach er. Es war nicht seine Stimme. Sie war kalt und gefühllos. Leer. Snape war nicht da, für einen Moment war er seinem eigenen Körper entflohen, entflohen, um dies überhaupt ertragen zu können.  
  
Die Gestalt vor ihm wurde zurück geschleudert. Die Kapuze des Umhangs flog zurück und die silberne Maske wurde vom Gesicht gerissen. Der Anblick traf Snape heftiger, als der Fluch zuvor die Gestalt vor ihm:  
  
Das rote Haar umflutete ihr helles Gesicht... ganz sanft... wie seichte Wellen, die an ein sandiges Ufer glitten.  
  
Ihre Augen waren leer... tot!  
  
Severus Snapes Schrei vermischte sich mit dem irren, grausamen Lachen Voldemorts.  
  
An dieser Stelle doch noch einmal ein Schnitt... wird in der neuen Fassung doch länger als ich dachte! Hei Nachtschatten: dieses Mal aber wirklich – nur noch ein Kapitel!  
  
Der nächste Teil lässt nicht so lange auf sich warten... hoffe ich doch.  
  
Reviews weiterhin dringend ersehnt! 


	7. Am Ende der Schuld

So hier nun das allerletzte Kapitel... das Ende!  
  
Am Ende der Schuld  
  
Severus konnte nicht hinsehen. Ihr Körper lag leblos am Boden, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Wären sie nur nicht so leer... sie sähe aus als würde sie schlafen. Wäre da doch nicht der winzige Blutstrahl an ihrem Mundwinkel der ganz langsam ihr Kinn herab lief, ihren zarten Hals entlang floss und zu Boden tropfte, um sich dort mit ihrem Feuerroten Haar zu vermischen. Das Haar hatte sein Leuchten verloren, genauso wie ihre Augen. Da war nichts mehr.  
  
Wieso sah er hin? Snape schwankte und sackte in die Knie. Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er bloß getan?  
  
„ELENAAAAAAA!"  
  
Es kam keine Antwort. Es war still geworden... ganz ruhig. Keiner sagte etwas. Selbst das Lachen des Dunklen Lords, sein Spott und seine Häme waren verklungen, als der Schrei von Snapes Lippen brach. Er war so von Schmerz erfüllt. Schmerzerfüllter als bei jedem Crucio, das ihn getroffen hatte. Nicht die Folter hatte ihn gebrochen... er selbst hatte es getan. Wieso hatte er nicht widerstanden? Er hätte es wissen müssen, hätte sie spüren müssen.  
  
„ELENAAAAAA!"  
  
Snape konnte nicht an sich halten. Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen und seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen, so sehr verkrampfte er seine Hände. Er spürte wie Lucius eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. War es Mitleid?  
  
Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich von Snape weg. „Wir gehen, bevor es Morgen wird."Raschen Schrittes und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen verließ er die Hütte. Das war eine eindrucksvolle Demonstration seiner Macht gewesen. Er spürte die bedrückende Stille, er mochte sie. Jetzt wussten sie wieder, dass er über allem stand. Selbst über dieser sinnlosen und schwächlichen Gefühlsregung, die sich Liebe nannte. Er war zufrieden, außerordentlich zufrieden, als er die Hütte im Wald verließ.  
  
Snape sackte in sich zusammen. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich aufrecht zu halten. Er konnte nicht mehr schreien, nicht mehr weinen, nichts mehr. Alles was er noch spürte war der Tod. Er war ihm so nah, schien ihm so Freund. Geliebter Tod, dachte er.  
  
„Severus, komm. Es ist vorbei. Komm weg hier, bevor es Morgen wird." Lucius Malfoy zog Snape hoch und schleifte ihn zu Hüttentür. Snape widerstand nicht. Was sollte es noch?  
  
Lucius Malfoy zog ihn mit sich. „Komm jetzt!"  
  
Der Mond war von finsteren Wolken bedeckt. Snape wollte fort. Fort von diesem Ort des Grauens, des Todes und des Entsetzens. Aber nicht mit Lucius, nein er hätte SIE noch bereitwilliger getötet. Mit dem letzten Rest seiner Kraft, riss Snape sich los und rannte in die Finsternis des Waldes.  
  
„SEVERUS! KOMM ZURÜCK; DU IDIOT!"  
  
Severus Snape hörte nicht auf das Geschrei seines „Freundes". Er rannte bis die Beine unter ihm nachgeben. Verzweifelt umklammerte er den Stamm einer Birke. Sie war noch jung und voll Leben. Snape musste sich übergeben, mehrfach. Das Erbrochene floss seine Robe hinab. Aber das bemerkte er nicht. Snape ließ sich vornüberfallen. Die Erde war nass und schlammig und besudelte den Rest seiner Kleidung. Verklebte sein Schwarzes Haar. In seinem verschmutzten Gesicht, zeichneten seine Tränen feine Linien.  
  
Er sah sie: Lachend stand sie vor ihm. Küsste ihn. Er konnte ihre süßen Lippen schmecken. Ihr Haar riechen. Und dann sah er es: Ihr Körper wurde zurück geworfen und knallte leblos zu Boden... immer wieder sah er es. „Elena..."Der Versuch eines Schreies war nicht mehr als ein heiseres Flüstern. Er hatte keine Stimme mehr zum schreien, keine Kraft mehr... wäre er doch an ihrer Stelle... kein Leid mehr... Stille ewige Stille.  
  
Snapes presste sein Gesicht in den Schlamm, schmeckte den moderigen Geschmack der Erde in seinem Mund. Regungslos blieb er liegen. Nur ab und zu von einem leisen Schluchzen geschüttelt.  
  
Wie lange er dort lag, wusste er nicht, irgendwann im Morgendämmern kehrte er nach Hogwarts zurück. Gebeugten Rückens und schlurfenden Schrittes schleppte er sich durch die Kerkergänge. Was wollte er hier? Hier wo alles SIE war?  
  
„Severus, was ist passiert... hat ER schon wieder?" Dumbledore stand vor Snape. Sein Gesicht war besorgt und er streckte Snape die Hände entgegen. Doch Snape sah ihn nur schweigend an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dumbledore sagte nichts weiter. Irgendwie hatte er gespürt, dass Snape nun nicht reden wollte oder nicht konnte. Snape ging an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung und schloss die Tür. Er hatte nicht einmal die Kraft den Schlüssel im Schloss umzudrehen.  
  
Schweigend und apathisch ging er ins Bad wusch sich den Schlamm von Haut und Haaren, so als wollte er die Schuld und den Tod abwaschen. Dann zog er sich eine saubere Robe an. Er sah nun fast wieder aus wie immer, wäre da nicht dieser seltsame Glanz in seinen schwarzen Augen gewesen. Der Glanz, der ihm eher einem Toten, als einem Lebenden ähneln ließ.  
  
Schweigend setzte er sich auf den Steinfußboden. Die Kälte konnte sein Gemüt nicht beruhigen, konnte die Gedanken in seinem Kopf nicht auslöschen, konnte SIE nicht auslöschen. Snape weinte nicht mehr, schrie nicht mehr! Schwieg einfach. Doch innerlich wand er sich in seinem Leid. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schmerzte, jeder Gedanke brannte wie Feuer. Er hatte es getan. Sie war ermordet worden: Durch seine eigene Hand. Er hatte sie schützen wollen und hatte ihr damit den Tod gebracht... hatte sie... Snape kämpfte mit dem Gedanken, wollte ihn nicht hören... wollte den Schmerz nicht spüren. Wie sollte er damit leben? Wie sollte er ohne sie leben, ohne seine Geliebte? Sie hatte ihm neuen Lebensmut gegeben und jetzt? Wie konnte er mit dieser Schuld leben? Mit dieser Qual?  
  
Irgendwann gegen Abend hatte er den Entschluss gefasst und zu den Flaschen gegriffen. Gemischt und getrunken...  
  
***  
  
Snape hustete und spuckte einen winzigen Tropfen Blut auf den Fußboden. Nicht mehr lange und er würde bei ihr sein. Nicht mehr lange...  
  
Sein Körper brannte und er spürte wie seine Muskeln sich aufbäumten im Todeskampf. Es schmerzte... schmerzte wahnsinnig. Er hatte ja nicht geahnt, dass es so furchtbar sein würde... aber er hatte es verdient... hatte verdient zu leiden.  
  
Snape hustete erneut, doch diesmal war es kein Tropfen Blut mehr, es war ein Schwall, der aus seinem Mund kam, er quoll hervor und bildete eine Pfütze auf dem Boden, direkt neben seinem Kopf. Das Gift begann seine Lungen zu fressen.  
  
Schritte... da waren Schritte... Snape wandte den Blick zur Tür, die langsam aufgeschoben wurde.  
  
Mit Entsetzen blickte Minerva McGonagall auf das Bild, das sich ihr bot. Snape lag zusammengekrümmt am Boden, seine Haut war bleich wie Porzellan. Blut lief seine Wangen hinab und sammelte sich in einer Pfütze am Boden. Seine Haare waren nass geschwitzt wie vom Fieber. Seine rechte Hand umklammerte eine Flasche in der noch der winzige Rest einer Flüssigkeit schimmerte.  
  
„Severus, um Gottes Willen... was ist passiert."  
  
Minerva McGonagall ließ sich neben Snape auf den Boden fallen und löste die Flasche aus seinem Griff.  
  
„Was hast du da getrunken?"  
  
Snape lächelte gequält.  
  
„Severus, ist das Gift? Sag: Ist das Gift?"  
  
Snape lachte auf, wobei erneut ein Schwall von Blut aus seinem Mund quoll.  
  
„Ich hole Madam Pomfrey."  
  
Snape umfasste McGonagalls Handgelenk. „Bleib! Es hat keinen Sinn mehr... es ist zu spät!"  
  
„ALBUS! ALBUS KOMM HER!"Panik schwang in McGonagalls Stimme mit. Albus Dumbledore stürmte in den Raum und ergriff die Flasche die McGonagall ihm entgegen streckte.  
  
Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf, roch noch einmal daran und blickte auf Snape. Langsam setzte er sich neben ihn, so dass er McGonagall gegenüber saß. „Warum tust du das? Severus das ist absolut tödlich."  
  
Snape lachte auf, schnappte dann verzweifelt nach Luft. Das Atmen fiel ihm immer schwerer. „Natürlich ist das tödlich", keuchte er, „so war das gedacht."  
  
„Aber warum?"Dumbledore betrachtete den gebrochenen Mann kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Snape traten Tränen in die Augen. „Sie ist... ist... ist tot. Elena ist tot."  
  
„Aber das ist doch kein Grund sich umzubrigen." McGonagall weinte bittelich. Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht zurück halten. Sie liefen ihre Wangen hinab und tropften auf Snapes heiße Stirn.  
  
„Ich habe sie getötet...", flüsterte Snape fast unhörbar, „ich bin zu ihrem Mörder geworden."Snape liefen nun ebenfalls die Tränen über das Gesicht und vermischten sich mit seinem Blut.  
  
„Was?"Dumbledore sah ich entsetzt an, „wie ist das geschehen?"  
  
„Er befahl mir jemanden zu töten, oder selbst zu sterben. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie es ist. Ich KONNTE ES NICHT WISSEN!" Snape Schrei erstickte in einem Hustenkrampf.  
  
„Minerva, wir müssen ihn etwas aufrichten, damit er atmen kann."  
  
Vorsichtig hoben sie Snapes Oberkörper an und stützten ihn mit ihren Schultern. Nur langsam klang der Hustenkrampf ab.  
  
„Ich... ich... werde bald ... bald werde ich sie wieder sehen", stöhnte Snape.  
  
„Ja das wirst du", Albus Dumbledores Stimme war voll Trauer. Minerva McGonagall vermochte nichts zu sagen, so sehr wurde sie von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Trotz all ihrer Streitigkeiten, all ihrer Unstimmigkeiten: Das hatte er nicht verdient. Das hätte nie geschehen dürfen...  
  
Snape begann davon zu dämmern. Das Atmen fiel ihm nun leichter. Der Schmerz war verflogen, es war nichts mehr...  
  
Ihr Haar wehte um ihr Gesicht. Sie lachte, doch sagte sie nichts. In ihren Augen war wieder das lebendige Funkeln. Lächelnd kam sie auf ihn zu. Ihr weißes Kleid umwehte ihre zierliche Figur. Ihre grünen Augen glänzten, als würde sich Sternenlicht in ihnen spiegeln. Und alles war Licht. Sie war Licht.  
  
„Elena."  
  
Elenas lachte auf und nickte.  
  
Snape umfasste McGonagalls Hand. Krampfhaft hielt er sich an ihr fest. Sein Körper war schwer.  
  
„Elena... Geliebte...Du bist... hergekommen", stöhnte Snape schwach.  
  
Elena kam näher und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.  
  
„Du hast auf mich gewartet!"  
  
Snape liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. McGonagall strich sie ihm vorsichtig von den Wangen. Snapes Gesicht glühte trotz dieser Blässe.  
  
Elenas streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte Snapes Wangen, strich vorsichtig darüber, berührte mit dem Zeigefinger seine Lippen.  
  
Snape lachte auf.  
  
Ihre Lippen bildeten nur ein Wort: „Komm!"  
  
Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen wehrte sich Snapes Körper gegen das Gift, dann sank er schwer und leblos zurück in Dumbledores und McGonagalls Arme. Auf seinem Gesicht war der Ausdruck tiefster Zufriedenheit und seligen Glückes. Seine weit geöffneten Augen starrten auf einen Punkt weit in der Ferne. Mc Gonagall barg ihr Gesicht weinend in Dumbledores Schulter, der seine Tränen nun auch nicht länger zurück halten konnte.  
  
Severus Snape war tot!  
  
ENDE! 


End file.
